1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to suction pumps, and, in particular to siphon priming devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally irrigation siphon tubes are primed by placing the hand over one end of the tube and moving the other end of the tube to and fro from shallow to deep water while coordinating these movements with hand movements allowing air to escape from the hand held end of the tube. Not only is a certain amount of aptitude and practice required, but where a number of tubes must be set, the work can be particularly strenuous on the back. To overcome these disadvantages a number of devices have been invented; many utilizing the piston and cylinder. A major disadvantage to existing siphon primers is the necessity of connecting and disconnecting the primer to the siphon tube which is time consuming and exhausting.